


白夜

by Kirie_kirie



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirie_kirie/pseuds/Kirie_kirie
Summary: 掺杂着雪的并不美好的故事。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 2





	白夜

1.  
1931年夏。  
北极圈的夏天永远笼罩着一种失实感：仍然随处可见的冰雪，呼吸间氤氲的雾气，以及永远不落的太阳。太阳如同一尊守护神，在这短暂的明亮时光里庄严地舔食着这片永久冰冻的世界尽头。  
就好像神还存在于这片土地一般荒谬。  
这是高杉晋助在白海边度过的第二个夏天。三年前的他怎样也不会想到，在他的理想国度中生活会落到如此境地。这片连铁丝网都不必有的银色世界无穷无尽，又似乎一眼就能望到头。日复一日的高强度劳作，勉勉强强6小时的睡眠，所有人都疯了。  
除了那些虔诚的教徒。  
高杉晋助并不信东正教，也不相信神可以在茫茫冰原中找得到这群苦苦挣扎的蝼蚁。他唯一信仰的就是不时降临在这里的邮差。劳动之余，他唯一还能称得上“自由”的权利便是通信了。  
坂田银时会给他写的每封信都加上一个编号，今天他收到的是第36封。借着午夜仍然强烈的日光，他展开信纸。  
不同于以往的长篇大论，这次的信上连问候和落款都没有写，只有孤零零的一句话落在信纸中央：  
“我带着月亮来找你。”  
可是银时，这里根本就看不到日升月落啊。

2.  
三年前他和坂田银时一起离开日本，首先到达了法国。这两位青年把满腔热血都投入了洋洋洒洒的新时代运动中。在一次讲座中见到自己偶像的女儿亚历珊德拉·托尔斯泰娅后，两人更是打定主意要去往自己心目中的理想国，为这个时代的伟大奇迹添砖加瓦。1929年他们终于搬到了莫斯科，开始了向往已久的新生活。高杉晋助作为一名研究所的日语教员，在甩开膀子热火朝天地投入事业几个月后。  
被捕了。  
间谍罪。  
公寓那扇吱呀作响的木门在半夜被敲开。几句盘问后，高杉晋助的头顶就从天花板突然变成了满天繁星，再然后是不知开往何处的火车的铁皮。  
后来乘坐在火车上的人从日升月落的方向和路边越来越多的冰雪判断出，他们大概在一路向北。  
当火车终于停靠时，太阳再也不会落下，也不会再升起了。白夜降临在这片覆盖了银色的冻土平原上，散发出慈悲的光辉，代替了一切神和救世主。  
这是1930年的夏天，一切都结束了，在尚未开始的时候。

3.  
1931年冬。  
白夜早已过去，取而代之的是无边无际的夜晚。北极圈的极夜有半个月完全看不到月亮，只有一片暮霭沉沉楚天阔。  
编号37的信一直没有来，好像极夜的月亮一般杳无音信。  
高杉晋助在大量重复的体力劳动中耗尽了大部分精力，他的滚烫热血也在这些没有月亮的夜晚被滚滚海边的冻土捂得冰凉。在这片无人问津的荒瘠土地上，一项旷世的伟大工程在11月正式开工。白波运河，理想国第一个定期计划中的伟大成就之一。  
伟大，光荣，劳动……这些词汇在高杉晋助的耳朵里如同极昼和极夜一般，合理，荒谬，且真实存在。  
真实到像鹤嘴锄铲进冻土的坚硬手感般在他耳边沙沙作响。  
下一秒，这把锄头突然离开了他的手，并在呼啸的寒风中划出一道异响。  
他下意识退后一步，试图躲开已经锈钝有了缺口的铁器，然而脸上还是流下了温热的液体，并随即结成了冰。  
世界旋转起来。同一条壕沟里的囚犯抢过他的锄头自杀了，连带到了他的左眼。其实这种事时常发生，被冰雪吞没的绝望根本不会有人在意。  
但是，倒下的一瞬间，他在早已看厌的陌生银白世界中看到了一抹熟悉的颜色。  
绿色极光在天空中跳跃，映入高杉晋助同样绿色的右眼中，是将燃将灭的微暗火焰。  
神终究找到了这片荒原中的他。半个月未见的月亮也第一次挂在了天边。  
他的坂田银时来了。跨越了千里的烟雾波浪虚幻真实，带着月亮来了。  
白夜在此刻骤然结束，黑暗成了希望的代名词。

4.  
其实高杉晋助早就知道没有什么救世主，就好似那首广为传唱的歌中一般。但是自从只属于他的这轮月亮再次挂在天边之时，他的世界其实已经迎来了这一世的弥赛亚。至此，他早已被过度劳动磨损得残破不堪的躯体上终于沉稳地压上了一桩十字架，就像那些虔诚的朝圣东正教徒一样。他的基督也用自己背上的十字架普渡了世人，只不过这位圣人拯救的天下只囊括了他一人。  
他没有问银时是为何进了这部吞噬青年劳动力的巨大机器，也没有问他是怎么在北极圈冰原上的那么多劳动营里恰好被发配到了他在的这一所。  
这架震撼世人的理想具现化实体曾作为修道院存在了几百年，斑驳的石墙不知聆听过多少苦修者的祷告与悲泣。此刻，一间被开辟作简陋医务室的小小礼拜堂内，银时用他能找到的最干净的布料包扎了高杉的伤口。再虔诚的祷告在他狰狞的伤口与凝结的血面前也无济于事。十字架上耶稣的踏脚木向右低斜，而银时在神的注视之下紧紧拥抱了他失而复得的同伴。

5.  
1933年夏。  
白波运河竟然在二十个月内就竣工了。在这227公里的茫茫波涛下，每一里都埋葬着几具有名或无名的尸体。这座巨大的奴役机器在源源不断输送来的人工燃料下超速运转，最终又为理想国创造出一个新的奇迹。  
白夜再次按时降临，把不必留下的痕迹抹得一干二净。朗朗日光下，只有理想国的波澜壮阔和赞歌。  
时间在这片冻结的土地上似乎也已停滞不前，白波运河成了区分现实与一万年前的唯一标志。在这里，落地成冰的汗水和无声的呐喊所消磨过的六百多个日夜被模糊不清的极地光影洗刷到近似不存在。命运的车轮在这世界尽头的幻境似乎再也转动不起来，却又实在地碾碎了一切发光发热的理想与生命。  
赶在夏夜消逝之前，高杉晋助设法把仅剩的一点光和热倒进了酒杯里。酒杯是他用泥巴捏成烧制的，形状象征的意义远大于其用途；杯中的酒也只不过是搜罗来的积雪融化成的水。然而此刻这套器具聊胜于无，他需要的只是在银时身边举杯敬那轮看不见的月亮，那轮他们从童年就并肩眺望的虚幻投影。  
泥制的酒杯甚至碰撞不出什么清脆声响。冰冷液体顺着食道滑下去，竟也像伏特加一样清晰地在他们的体内烧出了一条通达大道。银时周身的毛孔都舒展开来。理想国教他把命运二字抛在脑后，但此刻，他老套地再次感受到了命运的感召。他们本就靠得很近，他一偏头面对了高杉，这一点热意便扑面而来。他这么多年来第一次顺从了命运的安排，将茫茫白夜中荧荧的两个冰凉的人连在一起烧出了野火漫天。  
那些未曾宣之于口的话语同白夜一起在一霎那燃尽，此刻万物静谧无声。坂田银时清楚地尝到，在这黑白再不泾渭分明的天地间，只有高杉晋助的唇、齿、舌和心脏燃烧了猎猎的火焰。  
那是他们在这座白色监狱渡过的最后一夜。

6.  
白夜终于燃尽。太阳落下去，月亮升起来。  
他们很幸运，离开北极圈后不久大清洗就开始了。那片冻住的荒原在永远明亮的一个个夜晚迎来大量涌入的新劳力，并在他们燃烧殆尽后留在冻住的土壤中变成再也无人可及的矿脉。  
他们很不幸，回到原点后发现故乡的风景变了又变，殚精竭虑刀光剑影地营造出了一个新的理想国，让他们无处可藏。  
这次他们无可拯救也无可守护，哪里也都看起来不再像家。在最熟悉的景色里慢慢溺死时，尽管世界充斥了沸反盈天，他们的周身却只包裹着北极圈那片冻土里刻入骨髓的白色。  
他们的名字和故事被埋没在几枚零星纸片和博物馆经过数模转换失去了机制的人声中。莫斯科一片普通的居民区内的一座砖砌小楼里，竟然就装下了他们的几百个日夜，和无数模糊脸庞却流着热血的灵魂。  
不过至少，坂田银时和高杉晋助从此就可以肩并肩地在白夜再也不会笼罩的世界里度过无数个日升月落，从未离别。  
也不知道是哪年深秋，有人在满庭枯萎的花园里摆了两只泥制的酒杯。  
随后，雪迫不及待地落下，将酒杯斟满到将要溢出来。


End file.
